1. Field
Provided is a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Screen printing may involve moving a squeegee to fill ink in a mesh opening of a screen mask with the use of the tension applied to the mesh opening, and transferring the ink to a substrate by separating the screen mask and the substrate, which linearly contact each other. Screen printing is a method of applying ink onto a substrate that may use variations in the viscoelasticity of ink.